


A Poem?

by DemiGoddess



Series: Sanguine Dreams: Rowen [5]
Category: Original Work, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Caitiff - Freeform, New to the whole poetry thing ok?!, Poetry, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiGoddess/pseuds/DemiGoddess





	A Poem?

It comes from her thoughts, but not in her own words.

\----

There’s a rapturous, scalding light  
There’s a thunderous, writhing darkness  
It’s uncomfortable, burns and frostbite at once  
In it’s own way, the endless gray was much softer

It’s not the Promethean sort of light  
It’s blinding, dazzling, it hides itself  
Even as it draws her closer  
A moth with fangs

The darkness is more familiar  
It’s hungry, as darkness is, and cold, as darkness is  
Still, it holds more knowledge than the light ever could  
She is hungry for the darkness in turn

This is a new conflict for her  
She is not of lace and comfort, nor of cloying questions  
Her path has been squalor, and grime, and gray  
The darkness of overcast clouds,   
Pain in plain sight,  
Dead, yet far too young for this fight


End file.
